La aparicion de un nuevo guerrero?
by ValkyrieCarlos
Summary: En el torneo de artes marciales suceden muchas cosas extrañas.. Los Guerreros Z debiles??


La aparición de un nuevo guerrero  
  
Después de un tiempo de la gran batalla con Cell, Goku decidió seguir entrenando para volverse mas fuerte y superar los poderes de un Súper Sayayin en el cuarto de tiempo.  
  
Goku: (cansado) uff. Pofin termine. De repente en ese momento Goku ve como una sombra pasa por sus ojos..  
  
Goku: Hu? He habrá sido eso.. bueno en fin tengo que hacerme mas fuerte para poder terminar la batalla con Vegeta.  
  
Después del entrenamiento, Goku decide irse a su casa y estar con su familia.  
  
Goku: Hola Milk!  
  
Milk: Goku!! Donde as estado!! (se enoja)E estado muy preocupada por ti. Por tu culpa Gohan no se a puesto al corriente en sus estudios es el colmo.  
  
Goku: Jeje pero Milk... esque...  
  
Milk: Pero esque nada!!! Ahora ve por tu hijo y tráelo rápido!! Goku se sonríe y se acerca a la oreja de Milk diciéndole suavemente.  
  
Goku: Milk el premio del 1 lugar es de 1$ millón. Milk se sorprende al oír tanta cantidad de dinero que dice.  
  
Milk: Que!!!! Goku que diablos estas haciendo ahí parado lárgate a entrenar rápido!! Tenemos que ganar el primer lugar!!!  
  
Después de varias semanas Goku y Gohan se van al torneo de Artes Marciales a inscribirse y poder participar.  
  
Vegeta: Ah Kakaroto vas a participar también?  
  
Goku: Hola Vegeta. Vaya veo que as entrenado mucho eh..  
  
Vegeta: Je. Yo no desperdicio mi tiempo como tu.  
  
Goku: Como sea ya vamonos al torneo.  
  
Goku y Vegeta se retiran al torneo.  
  
Gohan: Mm no la veo donde estará...  
  
Krilin: Hola Gohan. A quien buscas ee??  
  
Gohan: (sonrojado) No a nadie..bueno este.. jaja  
  
Krilin: Vaya Gohan con que ya tienes novia eee ¬¬  
  
Gohan: (mas sonrojado) No!! Es una amiga!! Bueno mira ai esta mi papa te anda buscando.  
  
Krilin se retira junto con N18  
  
Después de que todos llegaron y seleccionaron a los que participaran empieza el torneo. El primer Combate será Gran Sayaman (Gohan) Vs Videl  
  
Videl: Jaja Vaya no pensé que me tocaría con el Gran Sayaman. No lo cres??  
  
Gohan: (nervioso) Este...si..  
  
Videl se lanza con gran velocidad a darle un golpe al Gran Sayaman pero este lo esquiva y vuela por los aires.  
  
Gohan: **Que voy a hacer no puedo pelear contra Videl... rayos que haré**  
  
Videl: Jajaja cres que podrás escapar de mi?? Videl vuela con gran altitud y se pone enfrente del Gran Sayaman.  
  
Videl: Jeje te are mi técnica que tanto e practicado.  
  
Gohan: (sorprendido) Técnica??  
  
Videl junta sus manos y enfoca su energía para crear una especia de bola de fuego.  
  
Gohan: Que que?? Videl.. tu puedes hacer el Masenko?!?!?!?!  
  
Videl: Jeje sorprendido?? Te e estado espiando en tu entrenamiento asi podría guiarme para entrenar. Ahora prepárate. Masenko!!!!!  
  
Videl lanza el Masenko hacia el Gran Sayaman pero este se lo cubre pero no puede rechazarlo.  
  
Gohan: Urh.. es fuerte.. pero no lo suficiente..  
  
Gohan regreso el ataque hacia Videl pero esta desaparece y se pone atrás de Gohan y lo sujeta fuertemente.  
  
Videl: Jaja. Te confiaste mucho Gohan.  
  
Gohan vuela con gran velocidad hacia abajo como si quisiera chocar con la base.  
  
Videl: Pero que estas haciendo!!!  
  
Casi al momento de llegar al suelo Gohan toma a Videl y la avienta fuera del cuadrilátero sin causarle daño alguno. Videl: Arh. Pensé que iba a ganar.  
  
Gohan ayuda a Videl a levantarse y se retiran.  
  
La segunda pelea Goku Vs Zero  
  
Goku: Jeje Bueno espero que esta sea una buena batalla no cres?  
  
Zero: .....  
  
Goku: Hu? Que pasa??  
  
Zero... (se sonríe)  
  
Goku se desaparece y se pone atrás de oponente para tomarlo de la mano y atraparlo pero...  
  
Goku: Que diabl..  
  
Zero se coloca atrás de Goku preparando un poderoso Kamehameha.  
  
Goku: Que?  
  
Zero: ....  
  
Zero lanza su Kamehameha pero Goku trata de detenerlo..  
  
Goku: Es muy fuerte..  
  
Goku resiste el Kamehameha pero no resiste y se trasforma en un Súper Sayayin para poder rechazarlo pero..  
  
Goku: AH!!!! No... No puede... ser..  
  
Goku no puede rechazar el Kamehameha y lo recibe directo. Goku: Ah!!!!  
  
Goku sufre un tremendo daño dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
Zero: .... (sonríe)  
  
Zero se retira.  
  
Vegeta: Que?! No puede ser.. Kakaroto vencido?? Con un simple Kamehameha..  
  
Zero se sale del torneo y se dispone a marcharse pero Vegeta lo sigue y le dice  
  
Vegeta: Oye tu!! Te cres muy fuerte ee vamos pelea conmigo.  
  
Zero; ...basura..  
  
Vegeta se enfureció al oír esas palabras y se transformó en un Súper Sayayin.  
  
Vegeta: Lamentaras haber dicho eso!!  
  
Vegeta se lanza hacia el cuando...  
  
Vegeta: Que diablos pasa?  
  
El lugar del torneo de las artes marciales es totalmente destruido junto con muchas victimas del suceso. Zero corre hacia el lugar de los echo y encuentra muchos cadáveres y a una persona flotando en el aire.  
  
¿?: Jajaja. Sigues tu..  
  
Vegeta: E? En donde estarán los demás? Goku aparece detrás de Vegeta junto con los demás (Gohan, Videl, Krilin, N18, Piccolo, etc.)  
  
Goku: Que poder tan asombroso tiene..  
  
¿?: Jajaja Tomen esto!!! BigRaigeki!!  
  
El sujeto extraño lanza una energía poderosa hacia los Guerreros Z pero Zero se coloca enfrente de la energía y la rechaza con una gran facilidad.  
  
Todos los Guerreros Z: ....  
  
Zero: ...je.. Por fin te encontré Dyne.  
  
Dyne: Jajaja . Zero. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Ahora tendré la oportunidad de eliminarte junto con este planeta!!  
  
Zero utiliza el Tayiken (Técnica para hacerte viscoso por un rato) y se lleva consigo a los Guerreros Z. Después llegan a un lugar desolado.  
  
Goku: ...gracias...  
  
Zero les explica que el es su gran rival de hace 100 años y que siempre cuando aparece en un planeta lo destruye todo. Goku y los demás están dispuestos a pelear juntos contra Dyne pero Zero se los niega. Les dice que no podrán derrotarlo con ese nivel tan bajo que tiene. Al oír esto Vegeta se enfurece bastante y saca todo su Ki para demostrarle a Zero que es débil pero este no se impresiona. Vegeta le lanza una tremenda patada pero este lo para muy fácilmente. Vegeta se impresiona por la fuerza y le dice que fuerza es la que quiere. Zero les dice: "La fuerza de un Súper Sayayin 5 es mas que suficiente" Goku y los demás se sorprendieron del nivel que están pidiendo ya que ellos no lo poseen. Zero les dice que se vayan a la maquina de tiempo para entrenar mucho y poder llegar a ese nivel mientras el distraía a Dyne. Zero se retira volando con gran facilidad hacia donde esta Dyne.  
  
Podrán los Guerreros Z incrementar su nivel de fuerza en tampoco tiempo?? No se pierdan el prox. Cap.  
  
Bueno jeje este es mi segundo fic que ago no soy lo suficientemente bueno para hacer este tipo de historias pero si les gusto que bueno y si no pues que lastima. Pofavor háganme saber si les gusto o no mi fic porfa..  
  
Gracias 


End file.
